The Godless
The Godless Faction is an founded organization from the beginning of the 6th Age. The Organization is based off The Godless Faction. Within Roleplay, it is the Faction itself. Founding. Lorewise founding. The Godless are an organisation founded shortly after the end of the Fifth Age by a former druid known as Biehn. Their main philosophy is that they do not want gods on Gielinor, and they state their goals as a desire to defend Gielinor from the gods while protecting the innocent. Their ideas resemble what the god of balance, Guthix, wished for. Although they may follow some of his teachings, this faction is not Guthixian in nature, although some may be former Guthixians. The name was an idea of Kara-Meir, who suggested it instead of Biehn's name, "The Antitheists". Out of-character founding. The Clan was founded at the time the Gods Emissary were updated in Runescape. The clan in-character is in Based on the Faction in lorewise, making us the Faction it self. We do not have players leaders in Role-play, only NPC, we acknowledge NPC ownage, meaning this clan is Owned in-character by Biehn, Kara-Mier, and any other Founders not yet listed in lorewise Activity After the formation of the Faction, the Godless has gotten a lot of members, and aligned mortals. So far the Godless are spies in the Battle of Lumbridge, in both Faction sides, as well as defending the castle from the two warring faction when they broke out of the crater. Mark, an early member was made to 1st Commander, making him also in charge of the godless but under the two founders. So far the Godless are in a few battle them selves.: Battle of Lumbridge: While Lumbridge is in a middle of the battle between the gods, the Godless have gotten their way into the two faction camp, being spies in both faction, ready to strike when the time needed. So far only one event was made for the Godless to fight back.: *Defending Lumbridge'.' During the Battle of Lumbridge, so far small army men of the two faction broke out to take over the castle, thankfully, the godless, and other defenders were able to raid the attackers out. The Godless are still in the battle as spies in the two faction camp. *The end Battle of Lumbridge ending.png|Battle of Lumbridge After weeks of battle, it was finaly finished, after Zamorak's defeat, The godless had no reason to stay some left,, as other waited for the remaining Saradominist and Zamorakian to leave, they soon started gathering the remaining supplies left from the two Faction. And would then spare some to Lumbridge. War against the Goblins. *Battle for the Mines So far the Godless are aiding the town of Rimmington to fight off the Raids of the Goblins. So far we've secured the mines and barricaded the town with walls big enough to keep them out. with at least 3 entrance. So far the next step to securing the resources of the town is yet to be done, and it is being planned out. *Defending the farm field Once again the Godless went and defeated a army of goblins from gathering more resources north west of Rimmington, the area was secured for now, it is not under defense yet, there are a few guards protecting the area. Uniform You can wear anything you like, unlike the Gods of RuneScape, the Godless have no defining uniform. You are allow to even wear God related stuff on you, we are not forcing any uniform at all, BE YOUR SELF!! Category:Godless Category:Faction Category:Orginisation Category:In-Character History